Valkyria Chronicles Anime
The anime, which is a loose adaptation of the game, premiered on April 4, 2009, produced by Aniplex's A-1 Pictures. The series is directed by Yasutaka Yamamoto and written by Michiko Yokote under the Project Valkyria Group. Valkyria Chronicles is being aired on Animax, Tokyo MX, MBS, CBC, Chiba TV, Television Kanagawa, Television Hokkaido, BS11 and TVQ Kyushu Broadcasting. In August 2009, Funimation Entertainment released a poll to gauge consumer interest in potential DVD releases; one option was an English dub of "Valkyria Chronicles". Valkyria Chronicles Anime Episode List 'Episode 13 - The Terrifying Mobile Fortress' General Damon orders the deployment of Gallian militia to Fouzen out of his irritation for their growing popularity with the Gallian people and their success against the Imperials. While some of the Gallian Militia attack Fouzen by launching a diversionary tank assault, Welkin and Faldio lead their units in civilian clothes in order to covertly make contact with a Darcsen resistance group led by Zaka. After arriving in Fouzen, Rosie tells Zaka of her clear dislike to the Darcsen people because of their history. Despite this, Zaka tells Rosie that he understands her anger as he and that his fellow Darcsens had become used to anti-Darcsen discrimination a long time ago. Welkin, Faldio and Zaka proceed to make preparations to destroy General Gregor's armored train known as the "Equus", while simultaneously attacking the Imperial military Headquarters and Darcsen concentration camps in Fouzen. 'Episode 14 -The Choice of Fouzen' The Gallians, led by Welkin and Faldio, and the Darcsen resistance led by Zaka assault Imperial positions in Fouzen. Despite initial success in overwhelming the Imperial forces and rescuing the Darcsen prisoners, Gregor, the Equus and some surviving Imperial soldiers and tanks, are able to mobilize for the fight. When the Equus is lightly damaged by a planted explosives at the railway tracks, Gregor issues an ultimatum for the Gallians to withdraw from Fouzen or he threatens to unleash a bombardment from Equus on the Darcsen civilians. Welkin is unsure what to do, forcing Faldio to take command and orders to attack, which the Equus retaliate by firing at the Darcsens. Isara and Ramal, who are in a hijacked Imperial tank, attack the Equus and eventually destroy it, killing Gregor. Despite the operation's success, the deaths of the Darcsens civilians weighs heavily on the Gallians and the Darcsen resistance. Seeing the dead civilians, Rosie is traumatized as she starts to remember the deaths of her parents as a child. 'Episode 15 - The Songstress' Past' Captain Varrot instructs all Squad leaders to take a break following the Fouzen operation to recuperate and restore morale. When Rosie is asked by Squad 7 to represent them in a talent contest, she refuses to do so and storms out in anger. When she meets Isara, Rosie tells her that armed Darcsen guerrillas came to take shelter in her home during the First Europan War to hide from Imperial soldiers when she was a child. Rosie's parents were killed by the guerrillas in the crossfire when they wrongly accused her father of betraying their location to Imperials. Despite what had happened, Rosie is traumatized by her past and still doesn't want to sing. Welkin decides to try persuading her himself after hearing what Isara had told him that she would avoid being present in the talent show to get Rosie to participate. Faldio later returns back to the barracks with Isara in tow; Rosie had performed even with Isara present as an order from Faldio. Her performance cheers the militia personnel. After the concert, Faldio tells Alicia that he loves her. 'Episode 16 - Unspoken Thoughts' After their defeat at Fouzen, the Imperials realize that war is turning against them, and if they do not regain their momentum, they will be pushed out of Gallia. Maximilian has a plan, but does not divulge the details to Jaeger. Meanwhile, back in Gallia, the Militia is put on alert due to suspicious Imperial movements. At camp, Largo notices the romantic tension between Welkin and Alicia. He takes Welkin to a makeshift bathhouse and tells Welkin that he was in a similar situation. During the previous war, he was caught in a love triangle between his best friend and Elaine Varrot, which ended when his friend sacrificed himself in battle and warns Welkin not to repeat his mistakes. Meanwhile, Isara goes to town for some shopping and Ramal decides to accompany her. Later that night, Alicia confronts Welkin and tells him about Faldio's declaration of love for her. She asks Welkin what he really thinks of her, and what he thinks she should do, but Welkin refuses to involve himself, claiming that he doesn't want to hurt Faldio. 'Episode 17 - Gifts from the Spirits' The Gallian Militia receives new orders to attack the Imperial fortifications at the Mulberry Coast. However, due to the terrain, the only possible direction of attack is along the shoreline, which is completely exposed to the base's formidable defenses. Worse, the attack is scheduled to take place at the same time as the Holy Spirit Festival, a holiday that all Gallians celebrate. Squad 7 makes the best of the situation, and still manages to celebrate as the everyone give gifts to each other. Isara gives Rosie a handcrafted good luck charm doll, which Rosie accepts. Later, Isara manages to manufacture smoke shells for the Edelweiss to give Squad 7 a chance. During the attack, the smoke obscures the defender's line of sight and allows Squad 7 to breach the defenses. Emboldened by the Militia's success, the Regular Army finally joins the fight and forces the Imperials to retreat. Rosie is saved from being killed by a sniper thanks to the good luck charm from Isara. As the battle ends, her attitude with Isara begins to soften as she begins to view her more as a friend. As they converse, Isara is shot and killed by an Imperial sniper, much to Rosie's shock. 'Episode 18 - Rain of August ' Welkin and Squad 7 pay their respects to Isara at her funeral. For her role in the Mulberry Coast victory, the Gallian military posthumously awards her the rank of Master Sergeant. Welkin orders Squad 7 to quickly move on and focus on dealing with the Imperials despite their grief which Ramal accuses Welkin of not caring about his sister's death. Rosie suffers from Survivor guilt in not being able to save Isara. General Damon demands Welkin give him the details on making the smoke shells in three days or be punished. Alicia later discovers that the rest of Squad 7, angered at Damon's actions, plan to ambush him with a hidden hole on the ground to trap him. However, Faldio manages to convince them otherwise, saying that the best way to humiliate people like Damon is keep winning battles and save Gallia. Faldio confronts Welkin about his refusal to deal with the death of Isara and Alicia's feelings, prompting Faldio to punch him. 'Episode 19 - Tears' Welkin and Alicia immerse themselves in their work in order to avoid the issue of their relationship. The rest of Squad 7 are aware of this, but are unable to do anything about it. Captain Varrot then informs Welkin that Squad 7 is tasked with liberating Bruhl, in an effort to raise Squad 7's morale. Zaka then arrives at the base and announces that he will be the new driver for the Edelweiss. Meanwhile, as Welkin packs Isara's belongings, he begins to have flashbacks of his sister. After doing some research and piecing together clues he had witnessed earlier, Faldio is covinced Alicia is a Valkyria. Squad 7 assaults Bruhl and quickly forces the Imperial garrison to surrender, liberating the town. Alicia finds Welkin at his old house, where he admits that Isara's death has been tearing him apart and he has been grieving since her death, yet he cannot find it in himself to cry. Alicia comforts Welkin by telling him he no longer needs to hold back his tears. 'Episode 20 - Beloved Ones' Maximillian announces to the Drei Stern that the Emperor intends to remove him from command of the invasion force and with only one month until his removal, Maximillian decides to mobilize all of his forces and force Gallia into a decisive battle at the Naggiar Plains. Meanwhile in Randgriz, Ramal tries to deal with Zaka replacing Isara, and finds comfort in Faldio's advice. Soon, the Gallians face Maximillian's onslaught, led by his massive personal tank, the Batomys. Favoring his Regular Army, Damon orders Squad 7 to play a support role and stay away from the front. Princess Cordelia soon arrives after the first battle with a Ragnite shield and lance in hand; her presence inspires raising morale among the Gallians. With renewed vigor, the Gallians force the Imperials back. Maximillian orders Selvaria, armed with Ragnite weapons, to retaliate. She destroys the entire Gallian forces on the front, including Squad 1 which Ramal sacrifices himself to save Faldio, much to his shock. With Faldio as the only survivor, Alicia tries to comfort him, but the traumatized Faldio shoots her in the back. 'Episode 21 - Transient Bonds' Led by Selvaria, the Imperials continue to press the attack, repeatedly destroying the Gallian forces. Not even Squad 7 is able to stop her. Meanwhile, back in the camp, a desperate Faldio takes Princess Cordelia hostage and seizes her Ragnite shield and lance. He reveals Alicia's Valkyria ancestry to Cordelia and tries to wake Alicia, but has limited success. It is only when Welkin's desperate call for retreat over the radio is heard that Alicia begins to react. Taking Cordelia's shield and lance, Alicia faces Selvaria on the battlefield. She defeats Selvaria and begins attacking the Imperial forces, destroying the Batomys in the process. Caught off guard by the appearance of a Valkyria on the Gallian side, Jaeger orders all Imperial forces to retreat. Selvaria rescues Maximilian from the ruined Batomys and withdraws from the battle. As the Gallians celebrate their unexpected victory, Welkins runs toward Alicia as she suddenly falls unconscious. 'Episode 22 - Perplexed' Alicia is kept isolated from Squad 7 by the Gallian Regular Army, while Damon decides to transfer her to the Regular Army and exploit her Valkyria powers for his own glory. Welkins confronts Faldio over shooting of Alicia, with Faldio replying that he had no other choice or Gallia would have lost. Meanwhile, Selvaria fumes over her failure to protect Maximilian, while the Imperial Prince is determined to continue the invasion despite the loss at Naggiar. He still has a trump card in the form of a massive armored vehicle, the Marmotah. At the Gallian camp, Alicia escapes and tries to reunite with Squad 7 when Damon declares she will be promoted to Captain and be forcibly transferred. The members of Squad 7 fear Alicia and her newly awakend Valkyrur powers, but she inadvertently hears their conversation. In the midst of the confusion and misunderstanding that follows, Alicia accepts the view that she is now unwelcome. In tears, she decides to accept the transfer to the Regular Army, despite Welkin's pleas. 'Episode 23 - Forms of Love' With Alicia on their side, the Gallian Regular Army scores numerous victories over the Imperials until they are pushed to their final stronghold in Gallia: Ghirlandio. Knowing his failures will be exploited by the Emperor and the Crown Prince, Maximilian declares that he is no longer the Second Crown Prince of the Empire, but the Emperor of his own nation that he will create. Selvaria is still troubled by her failure at Naggiar, but still believes in Maximilian out of devotion and love. Meanwhile, at the Gallian camp, Welkin and Squad 7 are trying to contact Alicia, but are stopped by Regular Army officers. Squad 7 attempts to force the issue, but instead cause a brawl. Cordelia pardons Faldio, and then meets Alicia where Alicia requests that Cordelia ensure the safety of Squad 7 and Faldio until the end of the war. To fulfill her promise to Alicia, Cordelia requests Squad 7 to stay behind to be her personal guard. Alicia and the Gallian Regular Army travel to Ghirlandio, where they advance against Selvaria and the Imperials. 'Episode 24 - Will' Alicia and Selvaria meet for a final showdown. As they battle, they both recognize each other from the Imperial lab where they were held as children. Selvaria, being considered the most powerful, was kept at the lab while the rest of the orphans including Alicia were sent away to foster families but Selvaria managed to escape and met Maximilian. During the battle, Selvaria, fighting for Maximilian, begins to gain ground on Alicia. Nearly defeated, Alicia suddenly realizes that she has something precious to fight for as well: Squad 7 and Welkin. With renewed strength, Alicia defeats Selvaria with one last strike. Selvaria understands that defeated she is of no use to Maximilian, and sacrifices herself to create a massive explosion, destroying the Gallian Regular Army and General Damon. Meanwhile, Maximilian attempts to negotiate a peace treaty with Cordelia, demanding she marry him so that he has access to the Valkyrur bloodline, but Cordelia reveals that she is in fact a Darcsen. Shocked, Maximilian orders the Marmotah to attack Randgriz. Karl then confronts Maximilian about his callousness towards the loss of Selvaria which he shoots Karl dead, declaring no one will stand in his way. 'Episode 25 - Things to Protect' The Gallian and Imperial forces battle each other in the streets of Randgriz. However, Maximllian is able to seize the Holy Lance of the Valkyrur, a massive Ragnite weapon which was hidden inside the structure of Randgriz Palace, and equip it as the main cannon of the Marmotah. After demonstrating the power of the lance by demolishing a hill, Maximlian calls on the Gallians to surrender or be destroyed. Jaegar confronts Maximilian about his lust for power, but Maximilian replies that power is the only thing one needs. He also states Jaegar that he executed Karl for standing in his way, and threatens Jaegar with the same fate if Jaegar proves disloyal. Marmotah then tries to fire on Randgriz, but is stopped by Alicia, who survived the explosion at Ghirlandio. Seriously weakened from her battle with Selvaria, Alicia faints after blocking a second shot, and is captured by the Imperials. Jaegar declares he will no longer serve Maxmillian and is shot. Welkin, Faldio and Squad 7 storm the Marmotah in an effort to save Alicia. 'Episode 26 - Decisive Battle' Inside the Marmotah, Squad 7 engages the Imperials to allow Faldio and Welkin to search for Alicia. Faldio is shot protecting Welkin and sacrifices himself with a grenade to hold off the Imperials. Alicia is brought in front of Maximilian and he tries to convince her to join him but Alicia calls him a pathetic fool. When Welkin finds Alicia tied up on the deck of the Marmota, Maximilian attacks him using the Artificial Valkyrian System drawing power from the Holy Lance. He frees Alicia and challenges her and Welkin to a duel to demonstrate the power of his superior technology. Alicia regains her strength and unleashes her Valkyrian flame which overloads the system and injures Maximilian. Refusing to surrender, Maximilian hurls himself to his death and the Marmotah beings to collapse. Alicia pleads Welkin to leave her because she feels she can no longer can control the burning Valkyrian flame. However, Welkin embraces and kisses her, extinguishing the flame. After the battle, the Empire and Gallia sign a peace treaty, ending the seven month Gallian War. Princess Cordelia is cheered by the citizens of Gallian in her coronation as Archduchess despite her Darcsen heritage being revealed. With the Miltia disbanded, all of the members of Squad 7 go their separate ways. Welkin and Alicia return to Bruhl, promising to live and honor the memories of those that died in the war. Valkyria Chronicles Short Clips (OVA) These short clips depict humorous scenes with many popular characters from the anime series. 'Episode 27 - A Day at the Beach' A DVD epsiode with Alicia Melchiott, Isara Gunther, Edy Nelson, and the girls of Squad 7. They comment about their swimsuits, play a game of competitive volleyball, and do other leisure activities. Selvaria Bles also makes an end appearance. 'Episode 28 - Gallia's Summer Festival' Welkin, Faldio, and Ramal dress in fundoshi for a Gallian festival held in the city of Touyo. Isara and Alicia dress in pretty kimonos; Ramal blushes at the sight of Isara's appearance. During the festival, Welkin and Alicia get separated from everyone else; both enjoy a scene of fireworks. Selvaria continues to long for Maximillan's appearance to be by her side. 'Episode 29 - Shock! Prized Photos!' Weary Squad 7 boys give a tiring sigh in the military lounge. Suddenly, Irene Ellet makes an apperance, offering the boys some attractive pictures of the Squad 7 girls. The boys immediately fancy her offer; Ramal stares onwards at a picture of Isara and Homer lauds at his abused facial expression after being hit by Edy. Further pictures show other extremes, typicalities, and cuteness of the Squad 7 girls, only to have Irene lull them in further by suggesting she has better pictures. A picture of Alicia sleeping is revealed, only to have Alicia herself show up to give Irene a hard rant... and a desire for Welkin's picture. 'Episode 30 - Selvaria's Wonderful Day Off!' Selvaria wakes up, bored from staring at multiples of her typical military dress in her closet. She then summons her deputy Karl to do some research on what civilians dress and live. Karl becomes excited and brings back a crate load of clothes which consist of doctor's clothing, Squad 7 uniforms, and typical civilian dresses. The final dress is Maximilian's gown, where Selvaria mimics Maximillan's words and actions in an attempt to understand him more. She further acts like Maximillan in pure obsession with him, only to have Maximillan take a slight peek through the door... 'Episode 31 - The Fearsome Joker!' During a thunderstorm at the Citadel at Ghirlandaio, Selvaria, Maximilian, General Gregor, and General Jaeger play an intense game of "Old Man", an improvisation of old maid. They all mention references to their victories; Gregor and Jaeger quickly make their exit for the round. All that remains is Selvaria and Maximillan, where Selvaria cannot get rid of her affection for Maximillan. In a desperate attempt to prevent her from losing the game, she moves her hand around in almost unconsious fashion. She ends up losing, but they continue to play until the next morning, with Maximillan not paying any attention to the time... 'Episode 32 - Be On Guard in the Girls' Bath!' Marina, Alicia, Edy, Rosie, and Susie are taking a good hot bath in a private tent. Everyone prepares to leave until Captain Varrot suddenly appears in front of them, only to make everybody remain in the bath longer. As everybody remains silent with the captain, Varrot talks about Largo, who worked in the same company whiles back. She talks about how Largo would often be turned down by her. Due to Largo's passion for vegetables, he would use vegetable flowers instead of roses... and then continue to discuss where those flowers came from...and then how cute she was holding one of the flowers... and then everybody passes out from being in the hot bath too long... 'Episode 33 - Rebirth! Squad 7' At the Gallian Military Base, Captain Varrot gazes outside of the window with her eyes closed...only to look back at Squad 7 with Hans' pig ears... They start speaking ~buhii~ as the main communication language.. All of Squad 7 stands at attention with each character having the same pig ears. Hans makes his entrance strapped to Alicia, speaking Japanese orders to the rest of the crew... only to have the rest of the squad answer ~buhii~ in agreement. All discussions are comprehended in ~buhii~ (fortunately a japanese translation of the dialogue is present). All of Squad 7 praises Hans for his decisive efforts to keep Squad 7 in top form... Only to appear as an awkward dream for a sleeping Hans... 'Episode 34 - Cordelia's Secret'! Princess Cordelia contemplates to herself about meeting Lt. Welkin for the first time in a long while. She tries to surprise him...using a collection of headgear. She starts off with Gekota, then to a lizard, to bunny ears, cat headgear, and so on. After trying on various headgears, she falls asleep only to be late for her English fluency exam. As she runs to make her exam, her waitress casually greets her...only to realize something's odd...and to see Maurtis von Borg wear her crown...and realize that he was bold after seeing a wig right beside him... 'Episode 35 - Vowing Eternity (Epilogue)' The episode starts with a letter from Alicia to Susie. Alicia narrates about how all the Squad 7 members are and what the members are doing after the war. She also mentions how she has to put off the marriage ceremony until she and Welkin finish respective university exams. As Alicia and Welkin poke fun at each other in Bruhl, Largo and Rosie make an unexpected visit, as well as the rest of Squad 7. They all congratulate Alicia and Welkin on their engagement, along with suggesting them to hold the marriage ceremony right away. A very makeshift wedding gown was made, and the couple become officially married in the sunset... Category:Animations